


Double Pleasure

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reward, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After giving Harry and H.R. their reward for getting along, they decide to turn the tables on you. (Continued from my story "Double Header")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all stemmed from @letyourimaginationrun ‘s Reward series. Which led to my story, Double Header (an extension to hers). Now, thanks to a request, we have a sequel… and an explicit upcoming threequel…

You give the boys each a pat on their thighs, signalling your work here is done, and as you get up to leave, both Harry and H.R. grab your wrists.

Turning around, they give you the same look.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asks you.

"It's time for _your_ reward," H.R. says.

"M-me? What do I need a reward for?"

"For putting up with us."

This wasn't where you thought this would go, but you are _not_ complaining. You let them guide you back to the bed where you get comfortable in the middle. Harry keeps eye contact with you as he starts to remove your top. As the scientist does this, the author is pulling down your bottoms so slowly, with a damn grin no less.

You take your bottom lip in between your teeth, your heart beating a whole lot faster. They both make amused sounds at how you must look right now. _The tables have turned._

Once they have you completely exposed to them, Harry goes in for a hard and passionate kiss, taking you by storm. Meanwhile, H.R. begins to suck and lick kisses to your inner thighs. You sigh, thinking you could never tire of having these two pay such close and special attention to you. They spoil you terribly with their love, even though they're often at odds. But this is one thing H.R. and Harry can wholeheartedly agree on: your pleasure.

Oh, the power they hold over you... You squirm under them both, loving what they’re doing with their mouths. With H.R.'s mouth inches away from where you lust for him to be, you dig your heel into his back, trying to push him to move a little higher. Just a little closer... H.R.'s tongue darts out, licking his parted lips before spreading your legs wide for better access.

_There we go._

H.R. licks up the length of you and you whine into Harry’s mouth, who grins into the kiss and sucks on your bottom lip until he takes it in his teeth. Harry's big hands fall to cover your breasts, massaging them expertly. God, you look so wonderful to them, right now. Soon, the author's face is buried deep between your legs, lapping up your dripping desire.

It's impossible not to wiggle beneath these men at their touch, but this was apparently the wrong move.

“Hard-Hat,” H.R. says, addressing Harry, “Do something about this.”

He means all of your shifting underneath him. Harry takes his lips away from you and uses his ridiculously strong arms to pin you down on the bed. “If baby doesn’t stop moving around, she might get a mouthful...”

Harry's lust-blown eyes lock with your own. H.R. runs a hand through his messy hair and blows a puff of cold air against your wet heat.

"I'm liking the sound of that," H.R. says, conspiratorially. "Do as you see fit."

With a heaving chest and swollen lips, you await the seemingly notorious plan of the Wells boys. You subconsciously lick your lips at his threat that really is no threat in the slightest. _In fact, bring it on._ At that, H.R. sucks on your now overly sensitive nub, and wouldn’t you know it, you can’t help but writhe. Harry’s eyebrow shoots up at your body’s reaction. _Oh no..._

Or rather, _oh yes._

Harry tsks at you, at what you've done, and leans down to nuzzle his face into your neck.

"Oh, now you've done it..."

You stare hungrily at Harry’s raging hard-on, which he brings closer up to your mouth.

“That’s it, baby,” he says in mock disapproval. His erection presses against your lips and you let your tongue dart out to lick his tip followed by a kiss. “Open wide and say ‘ _Ah_ ’.”

You flutter your lashes up at him and do as Harry says, obediently opening as wide as you can and let your mouth envelop his beauty.

"Ahh-mmm."

Harry lets out a groan that makes your core tighten.

"I think it's about time to kick things up a notch," H.R. says before letting his tongue flick incessantly against your clit. And then it’s like a chain reaction. H.R.'s motions cause you to moan so loudly around Harry, who in turn makes his own lewd noises from your mouth's vibrations. You’re being driven wild, giving in to an overpowering need to take more of Harry’s dick in your salivating mouth. You hum your pleasing sounds around him.

“That’s right, baby,” he says huskily while stroking your hair. “You want more?”

"Mhmm..." your mouth full of him, as you swish your tongue around his length. He clearly wants to give it to you good by the look on his face - mouth left agape and hooded eyes. H.R. continues to work you with his tongue deep within you, miraculously at the same pace as Harry's small thrusts into your mouth. _Oh fuck, oh shit..._

But H.R. pulls away from your wetness, pressing a lingering kiss to your folds before one of his fingers slowly enters you and explores you deeply. Harry's swollen mouth locks on to your neck, sucking delicious marks on your skin. All your thrashing and moaning are showing how close you are to reaching your climax. It's seeing this in you that H.R. abruptly leaves your throbbing centre to whisper something to Harry.

Harry pulls himself out of your mouth and you look up at them, both grinning like evil masterminds at your state. Something is up, and your body is hanging on the brink, here.

_Why did they stop?!_

"Boys?"

Harry and H.R. look down at you like animals, with their painfully hard lengths in full view. And what the Wells men say next, shocks you to your core.


	2. Double Team

"Boys?" 

"We want to both-"

"-be inside of you."

This caught your attention, more now than ever before. Four twinkling blue eyes watch you. You were a flustered hot mess. The idea sends your mind into a crazed tailspin of arousal but also unfamiliar territory. When the Wells boys get an idea in their heads, they absolutely see it to fruition.

"Okay... I trust you,” you tell them.

"That’s all we needed to hear," H.R. says smoothly.

“We'll take care of you,” Harry promises. You're currently resting on your knees with H.R. in front of you and Harry now behind. Your hands find H.R.'s shoulders for stability. He takes you down gently with him as he reclines to his back and pulls you down to hover over top of him.

“Hop on, baby.”

Taking him up on his offer, you ease onto H.R.’s already throbbing cock, and when you don’t think you can take any more of such a feeling, Harry pushes you down and forward so your breasts are flush with H.R.’s chest.

“Room for one more?” Harry practically growls, pressing his arousal to your rear. He rubs himself against your already full entrance. You have no fucking idea how you're going to fit both of them inside you, but as Harry starts to ease himself in alongside H.R., you choke out a noise at his slow and careful progression.  _Holy fucking shit._  You clench around them, creating a sharp tension and now you're gasping at their combined sensation like you're running an impossible race.

"So fucking tight," H.R. hisses through his teeth as you onto his biceps underneath you.

"Just relax, baby girl," Harry practically purrs into your ear, as he pushes in further, trying not to inflict any unwanted pain. They both let you take time to adjust to their combined girth. Harry sprinkles these delicious kisses to the back of your neck and you feel his hot breath on your skin. They match their thrusts in time, working together to push and curve deeper into your very core. You warn H.R. through a whine of his name. You're close. You're so, so close, and when the author bucks his hips upwards into you, you groan wildly. Harry's hands hold onto your breasts and start squeezing your sensitive, hard peaks.

This is it. It's all too much. Your insides feel like they’re going to explode... Harry bites down on your shoulder from behind as your walls tightened around them both. Nothing was stopping H.R. and Harry from rolling their hips into you at the perfect pace throughout your shattering orgasm. Coming harder than you ever thought possible, you throw your head back on Harry’s shoulder in this intense pleasure, face contorted and uttering a soundless cry. Your rawness brings them to come hard inside you with identical gorgeous moans, all of your chests heaving.

Harry carefully pulls out and you lift yourself off of H.R., collapsing in an exhausted heap in the middle of the bed. You were so goddamn sore, but honestly in the best way. You all lay there panting, trying to catch your breath.

Even when you do, your head is still in the clouds, already wondering what you have to do to receive another one of the Wells boys’ rewards...

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @caitie-lu: "can I request the sequel to double-header but the opposite with hr and Harry spoiling the reader sexily


End file.
